


Owl Boy & Dead Bird

by OkiAshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Crossover, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Reverse Robin AU, jason is such a good boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiAshi/pseuds/OkiAshi
Summary: Dick Grayson is eleven years old, a Talon, and on the run. So, when he somehow ends up in a whole new universe, he thinks that this is his chance to start over.But when he runs into the Jason Todd of this universe, and suddenly gets thrust into the world of vigilantes yet again, he realizes that forgetting his past (and escaping it), is easier said than done.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	1. These Streets Are Stained Red

_ Blood. _

Talon’s boots scuff the cobblestone streets as he runs past the blank, dead windows of the towering buildings surrounding him. He doesn’t dare look at himself.

_ Blood everywhere. _

His chest burns, and he feels himself tripping over his own feet, but he continues sprinting. He takes a sharp left. 

_ Blood on my hands. _

His throat tightens, and he can feel bile rising up inside of him. He shoves past it.

_ Blood on my clothes. Blood on theirs. _

He enters an alleyway, and now his footsteps echo eerily. He continues onwards.

_ Blood on the floo- _

He pauses, staring numbly at the blood pooling by his feet. His gaze travels towards the corpse laying sprawled out in front of him. Without thinking, he takes a few more steps towards the body, although he’s more stumbling than anything.

He couches down to look at the deceased. The man looks to be older- maybe around his fifties. His eyes are rolled back in his head, and his lips are soaked with crimson blood. The little hair that is on his head is dyed red.

But that’s not what Talon notices first.

What he notices instantly, what his eyes are automatically drawn to, is the hole right in the center of the man’s head.

Talon straightens up slowly, coldly. Within seconds, he pulls out a dagger from his belt, spins around, and throws it as hard as he can at the man standing behind him. 

He hears the man curse, then Talon hears two quick bangs sound out. He feels one bullet deflect off of his chest plate, but the second bullet hits him in his right knee. A pain like he’s never felt shoots through his entire leg.

Even though he’s been trained to not scream- to not even blink if he’s shot, he lets out a cry of pain. Pain spikes through his palms as he falls to the floor. Almost instantly, he’s pushing himself upwards.

He can’t lose.

He can’t give up.

He can’t-

“Shit.” 

Talon freezes, midway through fumbling for another dagger. He looks up at his attacker.

The man stares down at him, his chin covered in blood, but the rest of his face miraculously clean. The man studies him behind bright white lenses. He hesitates.

Then he speaks up again, his voice still icy, but there’s an underlying shakiness to it. 

“Dick?”   



	2. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's mind won't shut up.

Jason’s pretty sure he’s fucked up.

It’s not like he’s never wanted to shoot Dick Grayson before. Half of the time that Dick opens his mouth, Jason has to restrain himself from doing so. 

But if he’s being perfectly honest, he hasn’t really had a reason to shoot his so-called brother for a while. And he wasn’t really planning on doing so tonight. In fact, he’d been hoping that he wouldn’t have to talk to Bruce at all for a few more weeks. Shooting Dick would just guarantee that he would get a lecture from the old man.

But it’s not like he can just take Dick to the Batcave or the nearest hospital there. There’s gonna be questions, and even if Jason takes the guy to the hospital, it'll be only a matter of time before Bruce finds out that Dick's shot and puts two and two together.

So maybe that’s why he’s currently lugging Dick to a safe house on the outskirts of Gotham City.

Lugging isn’t the correct word. Really, the boy’s been doing most of the walking, and it’s not Jason’s place to tell him not to do so. If they were walking the whole way, Jason would be concerned, but they'd stopped walking once they reached Jason's motorcycle. The safehouse isn't that far by bike, so right now, a couple of bandages on Dick’s knee is fine.

Something twinges at Jason, and he shoots a glance at Dick. 

There’s a whole ton of stuff that’s weird about this situation, and he’s no doubt gonna get stabbed at some point, but he’s dealt with worse. Still, he can’t help his thoughts from racing, much to his irritation.

Dick hasn’t said a word. That’s far from being the most suspicious thing, but it’s still something that bothers Jason more than he’d care to admit. 

Then there’s the whole fact that the guy’s covered in blood. Which, again, isn’t that weird, especially since most of the blood is probably his own. They’re vigilantes, so it’s part of the job. But Dick’s never been one for guts and gore, and most of the time he just leaves criminals with broken bones and bad concussions. Sure, people get bloody, but they don’t bleed enough to make Dick soaked in blood.

Jason stops at a red light, frowning slightly. 

_ Why the hell is he dressed as a Talon? _

He’d noticed that right away. Hell, that was the reason that Jason shot at him in the first place. He knows that Dick has some history with the Court of Owls, but they’ve been quiet for months now. And if they had somehow gotten Dick to join their side, which in itself is an impossible task, Dick would have definitely killed Jason by now. It’s not like he needs any information on the other vigilante. He has access to all of that.

And if he’s spying on the Court of Owls, he would have known better than to then let Jason help him.

Despite all of this, maybe Jason could believe that maybe he’s just overthinking this. 

Maybe Dick has a sore throat or something, and that’s why he hasn’t spoken, even though he would still have smiled or been friendly. 

Maybe he’s had an unusually rough night, and got too carried away, although Jason’s never seen him maim anyone to the extent that he would have to get that much blood on his clothes. 

Maybe he really is undercover and  is just a fucking idiot, ignoring the fact that he's dumb, but not that dumb.

But yeah, Jason could believe all of that.

If Dick wasn’t supposed to halfway across the world right now.

And, oh yeah, he’s also supposed to be twenty-four, not eleven.

To be fair, Jason’s not sure exactly how old the boy is right now. He could be twelve or thirteen. But he’s definitely not an adult.

The light turns green again, and the roar of the motorcycle fills Jason’s ears. 

This night is gonna be great.


End file.
